narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
R
R''' is an S-Class Shinobi of Kumogakure. He is the grandson of the Fourth Raikage, A, and one of the finest nintaijutsu specialists to ever emerge from Kumogakure. Appearance Background As the grandson of the Raikage, a traditional contest was held to find him a suitable tag-team partner, but none of the children could keep up with him, a fact that saddened R immensely. As a prodigy and the family of the Fourth Raikage, R grew up isolated from children his own age. Personality R basically represents a hero gone wrong. '''~More to come~ Abilities Like his grandfather he is well versed in the art of nin-taijutsu with the Lightning Release Armor, and is undoubtedly an extremely powerful shinobi. Chakra Prowess, Life Force and Stamina R has been noted for an extremely high amount of stamina and chakra which can be compared to that of his grandfather,it is stated by Ryu Namikaze who is a sensor that his chakra reserves greatly outmatch that of his predecessor. Using this high level of chakra he's able to move at such extreme speeds, such as being able to dodge multiple attacks. After his chemical enhancements, these attributes are enhanced to nearly what one would describe as godly. R's life force has been greatly augmented by the use of the drug and now he describe's it as the Demonic Force, it is mainly godly energies that fuel all of R's godlike powers. R's immense life-force is more powerful than the mystical properties of chakra. He is capable of sustaining any injury and fight in situations that would normally kill people, thanks to this. Physical Prowess, New Physiology and Taijutsu Ever since he turned 5 R was trained in the advance hand to hand combat taught to the kumogakure Jōnin's, along side kickboxing and nintaijutsu. R possesses a massive amount of physical strength. In a similar fashion to his grandfather, he can punch his way through walls and shatter weaponry. His speed is also quite impressive when he is clad in the Lightning Release Armor. Initially he could only lift up to 10 times his own weight listing him at 1587.33 lbs level. However, before travelling to future he trained rigorously for a time of two years in order to improve his taijutsu, strength, speed, agility, durability and center of balance. He is schooled in all known and many unknown assassin techniques such as pressure points, killing techniques and stealth to name a few. After the completion of training many things were revealed about his new prowess such as, he can see in total darkness as if it was a clear sunny day, something at over a few hundred feet appears as though it is right in front of his face. R's sense of hearing is enhanced in a similar manner, enabling him to hear sounds that an ordinary human can't and to be able to hear sounds that an ordinary human can, but at much greater distances. R can memorize tens of thousands of scents and track them to the exact location, can smell fear, and detect if someone is lying by change in body odor. R's sense of taste is sensitive to the point that he is able to taste the exact ingredients of any particular food he is eating. His special training has enhanced R's physical strength to the pinnacle of Shinobi perfection. While not superhuman, he is considerably much stronger than the Kage and is much more stronger as a human can be without being considered superhuman. At his peak, hand-books class him to lift just under 6000 lbs. He has even destroyed a water mill by just flexing his muscles. He is able to run and move at speeds superior to those of any athlete, and is capable of reaching speeds of 210 kmph. R's musculature generates much less fatigue toxins than the bodies of most humans. He can exert himself at peak capacity for approximately 10 hour before fatigue begins to impair him. R's ability to resist and recover from physical injury or disease is also at the pinnacle of human capability. While he is susceptible to illness and injury as any normal human is, his ability to resist and recover from them is well above that of most other humans. R's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are also heightened to the pinnacle of human development. He is superior to any ANBU level gymnast that has ever competed. After, travelling back in time, he has faced many mighty foes which has increased his all over capabilities as a warrior. R possessed nearly three times more elasticity than normal humans. He has been groomed to be a warrior from birth. An expert in practically all forms of armed and unarmed combat, and a master of all martial arts including African and unknown forms. He is a master of stealth, disguise etc. He is considered to be one of the best martial artists to have ever walked the Earth. This is evident by him being able to stalemate and even gain the upper hand at times against opponents such as Hotaru, Naien etc. in hand to hand fights to an extent that in his full potential, he was able to defeat Naien in a few moves (only once), and overpower Sageru twice without much difficulty, even when Hotaru was using his special shurikens. Most of his moves include Boxing, Wushu, Dambe, Jujitsu, Shotokan Karate, Ninjitsu hand techniques, Shorin-Ryu Karate, Hwarang Do, Vovinam, Kickboxing and Chin Na. R is a very thoroughly seasoned combat veteran of exceptional skills. He is very well-versed in the arts of warfare and hand-to-hand combat. By the time he faced Naien, it was seen that he had mastered Dragon Style Kung Fu, Judo, Kuntao, Tán Tuǐ, Shorinji Kempo and Northern Praying Mantis. He is one of the very few people who has defeated Naien, although only twice. Out of the eleven times they fought, R has won twice, escaped one and has ended in a stalemate seven times before being finally defeated by his opponent. R is a very classy athlete, gymnast, acrobat and aerialist capable of numerous complex maneuvers and feats. Ever since his defeat R has trained so rigorously that his physical prowess allowed him to lift up to 9,000 lbs without any enhancements and was potentially faster than Hotaru. His training has also earned him a better agility and durability. However, seemingly this was not enough for R later he used a drug which caused his physical status to grow exponentially but temporarily, continuous usage of this drug caused him to go in the state of coma but after his big comeback, it was observed that the drug had left a permanent effect on his body by making it much more versatile than it ever could be. Aside from his fighting skills he is also a prominent and versatile dancer, he has studied different styles of dancing across the world. There have been several places mentioned. He explains that dancing helps him keep his body at its peak aside from regular exercises. His new physiology included, mind resistance; R has the ability to resist the mental influence of powerful beings and can complete immunity to the forms of telepathy. R has a near invulnerability and immunity to such human ailments as diseases, toxins, poisons, corrosives, fire, electrocution, asphyxiation, lead, and radiation poisoning. R can drink all day long and not get drunk. Even crashing him against mountain or direct usage of Rasengan has no effect on him. R was able to survive direct multiple blasts from Hotaru and even most weapons such as the standard shuriken are useless against him. Once, he was subjected to death by guillotine, as a result the guillotine was destroyed by crashing against him. R's advanced musculature is considerably more efficient than that of a human and most other enhanced Shinobi's. His virtually inexhaustible stamina enables him to hold his breath for an undefined period of time and exert himself at peak capacity for months without tiring at all. His new strength allows him to lift at least 25,000 lbs without applying much effort, although his current limit remains unknown. R has even managed to stop and support a large building which weighed 25 tons roughly. 'It's best to leave him alone and not to engage in combat with this demon', says Hotaru about R. R is skilled in Chinese meditative techniques which he uses to enhance his concentration and channel his chi. He is capable of creating several fissures and even earth quakes by applying a certain force against ground. His physical strength has extended into the muscles of his legs allowing him to leap about a thousand feet into the air. Once, a shinobi tried to stab R directly through his chest but ended up breaking his sword. Once he begins to advance in a certain direction, it is virtually impossible to halt his movement.Some obstacles such as many tons of rocks and plasma-discharge cannons have slowed his pace but can't completely halt him. He is virtually invulnerable to all forms of physical injury. Although he is able to be harmed by exceedingly high levels of mental attack, mystical attacks or weapons with mystical properties. He claims that if someone such as Naruto while clad in Nine tails chakra mode uses Rasenshuriken on him, he will take considerable amount of damage. His body can also withstand extreme temperatures ranging from -120 degrees to 1,200 degrees Fahrenheit for up to one hour before exposure or heat prostration occurs. R can use his breath to create strong gusts and razor sharp wind, allowing him to defeat his opponents with the least effort. Also, thanks to his new morphed physiology he does not need to eat, sleep or drink for extended periods of time (nearly three weeks). His senses are also greatly enhanced. It is said that while R represents "God" Naien represents "Man", making them perfect opponents. R's body provides him with natural body armor offering damage resistance from blunt attacks and chakra attacks. Due to now enhanced physiology R's skin, muscle, and bone, is exactly 10 times denser than the same tissue in the body of a human being, greatly contributing to his superhuman strength, resistance and weight. His new physiology alters the form of his own blood. R's blood is tainted. Anyone who inhales his blood or transfers his blood into their body writhes, whines and finally chokes. And, finally his enhanced physiology grants him a healing factor. R possesses a regenerative healing factor that enables him to completely regenerate at nearly superhuman speed. For instance, he has been injured by Naien's sword, and healed instantly. Also because of his new physiology R cannot age and is considered biologically immortal however, he still can be killed. Mark of Demon After two years of his physical enhancements he heard that there was a compound which could produce similar effects as his chemicals which enhanced him to such levels. He started his journey to get the compound for his personal gain however on reaching his destination, R stole the wrong compound and injected himself with it which effected him in a different way. He instead gained the ability to mentally control the flux of inter-atomic attraction (electrostatic force) between molecular boundary layers. This overcomes the outer electron shell's normal behavior of mutual repulsion with other outer electron shells and permits the tremendous potential for electron attraction to prevail. Although this ability is only limited to his hands and feet, and another object, with an upper limit of several tons per finger. This allows him adhesive qualities to stick to whatever surface he wants and on occasions he is capable of using this ability from the various parts of his body. Not only limited to vertical walking, wall crawling and super grip but it can be used as an offense as well. By making his fingertips cling to his opponent's body and tearing them away he can produce much greater and deeper wounds. Ninjutsu R is fairly skilled when it comes to Ninjutsu, at a young age he mastered Lightning Piercer, a technique which requires both elemental and shape manipulation. He has also been shown using a handful of Lightning Release ninjutsu, demonstrating his knowledge in the field of ninjutsu. Kenjutsu R is quite adept at wielding swords,in addition to his own abilities, R also has a good perception for swordsmanship skills, as he saw Killer B was a skilled swordsman almost instantly after the training began. R could somewhat keep up with B in a swordfight, also using B's signature style, the Seven Swords Dance. He holds seven swords in unusual positions and utilizes them in an unpredictable fashion few shinobi could match. Nature Transformation Along with his physical capabilities, R is also skilled in lightning-based techniques, releasing a continuous surge of electricity from his body to form the Lightning Release Armor. This electricity complements R's natural physical strength and speed to the point where he claims not even the Sharingan should be able to keep up with his movements. This is due to electricity stimulating his nervous system and speeding up his neural synapses, amplifying his reflexes.His speed increased to such a point that he could match the speed of Kana Senju in her Seven-Tails Chakra Mode at ease. He is also seen using other lightning based moves. He was taught the art of using Lightning Release Armor by his own grandfather,and he is considered to be the true successor of A as he uses it to great extents. The electric armour can also work as a powerful defence. By momentarily increasing the electrical surge, he can increase his power. R has displayed the ability to flow lightning-natured chakra through his blades to increase their cutting power. On top of using lightning release and Yang Release move he has also been observed to use Wind Release jutsu's to great extents,he claims the only reason he learnt wind release was to overcome his weakness. Space-time Ninjutsu R is well versed in the field of space time ninjutsu, which could be seen when he used an unique space-time technique that allows him to travel in time further he could create warp hole's would could not only protect him from multiple attacks but also can serve as an attacking medium. R has also demonstrated the ability to use Summoning: Lightning Flash Blade Creation summoning atleast a thousand kunai's and shurikens during a combat. Stats Trivia * R's picture and use of Lightning chakra are the same as Laxus Dreyar http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Laxus_Dreyar from Fairy Tail. * While due to R's new physiology, he could lift up to 40 tons at his peak. When he combined this strength with Lightning Release Armour, he could lift up to at least 80 tons. However, it has to be noted that, after Ame's Evolution, when R fought Rei Kishi, he hurled a gigantic monument at him which weight at least a 100 tons while he wasn't using the Lightning Release Armour.